


I Loved and I Loved and I Lost You

by pretty_weeper



Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyo Doesnt Make It, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Summary: they were supposed to be in and out, it was supposed to be easy, but they knew that they wouldn't be able to beat the odds of one of them dying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Loved and I Loved and I Lost You

Kenma stared at Hinata's hand, his body shaking as a painful sob ripped through him, crying Hinata's name. He clenched his fists tightly as tears poured down his face, he knew he should call Kuroo and tell him, tell him that it was his fault that Hinata had died. He looked up when he heard police sirens, he quickly stood and went to Hinata. He carefully took the youngers hand and slipped off the wedding band on his finger, he softly kissed the back of it "i love you..."

Kenma slid the ring into his pocket and ran off, he took his phone out and called Kuroo

"i need a getaway vehicle"

"what the fuck happened Kenma"

"Fucking pick me up at the abandoned mall Kuro"

"You owe me an explanation"

"I don't owe you shit" he voice was laced with anger and frustration, he had just lost the love of his life, the person he planned to be with until the end of time.

Kuroo slammed his phone down when Kenma hung up. He grabbed his personal car keys and stormed out of his home, he got into his sleek black car and started towards the abandoned mall.

Kenma slumped against the wall when he made it, his eyes red and puffy from crying _I fucked it up- if only i was paying attention_ he gripped the ring in his hand tightly. He didn't react when he heard the sound of a car turning off and the door shutting, he didn't care if it was the police coming to arrest him, he just wanted Hinata back.

Kuroo tensed when he saw the condition Kenma was in and with no Hinata in sight. He stopped the car and got out, he made his way to Kenma in a hurry "what the hell happened..."

"i thought he was behind me-" kenma mumbled quietly

"Kenma what the fuck happened back there"

"we knew the risks- we knew that both of us couldn't make it- WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME KURO" kenma looked up at the rooster headed male

"Get up"

"no"

"that was an order Kenma" 

Kenma pushed himself up and waited for something, waited for pain, but instead he was welcomed by a tight hug from Kuroo "wha-"

"just... just breathe..." kuroo held Kenma tightly "i'm really happy at least one of you survived..."

Kenma broke down, he hid his face against Kuroos chest as he cried. He laughed quietly as his entire body slowly gave out on him from exhaustion. He slumped against Kuroo, tired.

Kuroo carefully put Kenma in the car, he slipped Hinata's ring in Kenmas pocket "you're a piece of shit... but you don't deserve this anymore"


End file.
